Data processing devices are deployed in many different configurations and are used for many different applications in a variety of data processing environments. Management of a data processing environment may be performed in a number of nonexclusive ways. In some configurations, data processing devices may be grouped and/or inter-related for various reasons. For example, software on one or a group of computers may be designated to be updated with an improved version of the software. Similar situations may arise among a wide variety of data processing devices, including but not limited to switches, routers, and other networking devices of the like.